zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella Delphinus (Bio)
Stella Delphinus 'is a 35 year old female Zora who is a playable character in ''Epoch of Disharmony. Created by ShutUpNavi she was a former general in the Zora army before being demoted and replaced by Polaris. Background For generations he Delphinus clan had served at the forefront of the Zora Tribe's military. Born as an only child Stella was raised with the intent of continuing this proud tradition. Joining the royal guard at an early age she quickly took after her ancestors and rose through the ranks of the armed forces. At age 34 Stella became a general at a time when her nation lived under the constant shadow of war. Then in a single night all of that changed. A band of thieves hired by the King of Hyrule had somehow sneaked past the defenses Stella had put in place for Zora's Domain. Despite being impossibly outnumbered her forces efforts to apprehend these criminals went disastrously bad, and they escaped with the Zora's Trust Key in hand. Enraged by her failure King Tiburon had her demoted and gave over Stella's command to Polaris. Ashamed by these events she began the RPG disgraced and embittered. Currently seeking to regain her command and her lost honor. Strengths She has a magic staff which can be swung around at high speeds. Staff can be used to generate whirlwinds and water currents. Excellent in close combat. Weaknesses Stella's physical strength isn't up to par, so she lacks the stamina to fight for long periods of time, especially against multiple foes. She's also slow on her feet. Preforms poorly against ranged attacks. Equipment Magic staff, basically a metal rod which can be extended or contracted (think the staff from Star Fox Adventures). Staff can launch blasts of wind at foes (or waves if in the water). Appearance Looks like a Twilight Princess style Zora. Covered in light blue scales. Has long fins on her arms, but a relatively small fin on the back of her head. Her fins appear somewhat whitish on the tips. She has a big nose. Personality Normally she's very polite and formal. Tends to be very loyal, and highly forgiving of others. In recent days however she's become somewhat bitter. Tends to be very serious and doesn't understand humor very well. Can be somewhat reckless in combat. Timeline of Events '''Day 1-2 Summary Stella was busy preparing for the possibility of war with her top officers. Behind closed doors in the back of Zora's Domain, she was unseen by any of the player characters at the time. Day 3 Summary While discussing tactics in her war room she was informed that agents of King Dromand were attempting to steal the Zora Trust. She rushed into the ice cavern to stop them, but by the time she arrived they had already escaped. Day 4-6 Summary Stella is blamed for the failure to protect the trust key. People in the Zora Army begin to doubt her ability to lead. Day 7 Summary In a secret meeting with Tiburon the Zora King demotes Stella. Stella angers Tiburon when she objects to having Prince Mako promoted to rank of general. Tiburon assigns her to General Polaris and tells her he will not tolerate further failure. Stella joins up with Polaris and the others. At night Zora's Domain is assaulted by Davus Fulmen who has come to erase Polaris' timeline from existence. Stella joins the battle with the others. Davus nearly succeeds in his mission when Kaimu is killed and Polaris ceases to exist. Stella then has her mind taken over by Davus and she begins to attack her allies. However Severa manages to reverse time with her timestone crusher. Kaimu and Polaris are brought back to life and Stella returned to normal. Polaris kills Davus. Later the group learns that Rathon Boldstyre has broken into Zora's Domain and raised the dead from their graves. Stella set out to stop them, testing a hover boot like item upgrade she obtained in the Davus fight along the way. As she fights through this undead army, she spots Rathon holding King Tiburon hostage. She goes on the attack to save her king, but before she can get to either of them she mysteriously vanishes... Category:Epoch Playable Characters Category:Zora